


Twisted Mind

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>«Mi spieghi che diamine vuoi da me?!» sibila, chiedendosi perché mai Doflamingo abbia improvvisamente deciso di giocare all’avvoltoio e al canarino con lui, invece che con suo fratello.</em><br/><em>«Che tu mi dia una possibilità».</em><br/><em>Law quella risposta non se l’aspetta, così come non si aspetta le sue labbra vicinissime al suo orecchio, che gli soffiano le parole sulla pelle in un modo che lo fa rabbrividire, sì, ma non di disgusto.</em><br/>Law e Rocinante convivono da tempo e non potrebbero essere più felici assieme... o forse sì, se la loro casa non fosse infestata dal più ingombrante e perverso dei terzi incomodi. Doflamingo, dal canto suo, non ha mai creduto che i legami di parentela potessero essere un ostacolo ai suoi capricci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Mind

**Author's Note:**

> (prosegue l'operazione "Ripostiamo roba da LJ", OH YES)  
> Cominciamo da una nota preliminare: ho scritto questa fanfic con le mani nei capelli (quindi, sì, è PURE SCRITTA CON I PIEDI) per tutte le vaccate che Doflamingo sparava a getto continuo, l'ho riletta vergognandomi di quello che ci avevo messo dentro e se non me l'avesse approvata la waifu, l'avrei nascosta in qualche angolo oscuro del PC. Il problema è che Doflamingo mi turba a livelli cosmici quindi io giustamente lo mando a mettere in croce quelle due anime belle di Law e suo fratello, che vorrebbero solo essere lasciate in pace. Il sottotitolo di questa fic potrebbe essere qualcosa sul genere: "Come fu che Law sfidò Doflamingo e quest'ultimo lo castigò ben benino". Il sotto-sottotitolo reciterebbe invece: "Come si vede che Raxilia è così schifosamente biased per tutti e tre che tre quarti della fic sono fanservice puro". Ma, EHI, è una NC17 che non è PWP solo perché su diciassette pagine dieci sono solo di schermaglie verbali varie ed eventuali.  
> Io non so che dire ma sta fanfic è un concentrato di parecchi dei miei kink assortiti su sti tre: come Rocinante struccato e con l'ombra di barba incolta (c'è una fanart da qualche parte di lui in questo stato di angelica trasandatezza che un giorno ritroverò) o i tatuaggi e le mani di Law (GOD BLESS) o Doflamingo (proprio tutto intero da capo a piedi, che persona vergognosa che sono) o i Donquibros che si tengono la manina mentre fanno l'amore (ma io non ero quella che una volta non avrebbe mai scritto inces--- nvm) o l'age-gap (ma alla fine Law è qui un baldo ventiseienne quindi è una cosa abbastanza trascurabile) o un sacco di altre cose che non sto qui a elencare o spoilero tutta la fanfic. Cioè, che poi c'è poco da spoilerare, long story short IL RESTO È STORIA.  
> Quindi, basta, i warning li avete visti, siete stati preavvertiti della presenza di Doflamingo Donquijote e di un eccesso di rosa e FLAMBROYANCE, addentratevi a vostro rischio e pericolo in questa roba immensa piena di porcherie.

_Brain, walk on by I am not gonna sleep tonight_  
_I’ve got a crush on you my friend_  
_I can’t explain, I can’t explain, no..._  
_Guy I wanna try to tell the secret in my mind_  
_But I’m not sure you’d undestand_  
_Da sex insane, that’s insane, ya!_  
_**[Shaka Ponk | Twisted Mind]** _

C’è un sole tiepido e gentile che entra dal balcone, disegnando un quadrato di luce gialla e brillante sulle mattonelle bianche della cucina e sull’angolo di tavolo che riesce ad accarezzare. Dalle ante mezze accostate filtra il silenzio quasi onnipresente del viale sottostante, interrotto a malapena dal frinire intermittente delle cicale e da una brezza lieve, che accarezza i rami degli abeti senza scuoterli troppo. È un rumore di fondo discreto, che avvolge anche il suono meccanico e filtrato che esce dalle casse della radio, posata sul tavolino accanto alla porta.

Law canticchia a bocca chiusa la musica che gli arriva alle orecchie, la mente tutta concentrata sul coltello che stringe fra le dita e il cetriolo posato sul tagliere. La lama si scontra con il legno sbeccato in un suono netto e pulito, regolarissimo, come se ad affettare rondelle dallo spessore perfettamente identico fosse una macchina e non un paio di mani umane. Se passi il tuo tempo ad aprire corpi ancora in vita per lavoro, d’altronde, non puoi permetterti errori di nessun genere. Ha la freddezza del chirurgo anche quando rovescia le fettine nell’insalatiera e giudica che, no, di patate ce ne sono abbastanza ma ci vorrà almeno un altro cetriolo, se non vuole affamare tutti e due per pranzo.

Apre il cassetto delle verdure e ci fruga dentro, sorridendo: è Domenica mattina, è una piacevole giornata di fine Primavera, Cora-san è in casa con lui e niente potrebbe andare storto.

« _My mind's telling me no, but my body, my body's telling me yes. Baby, I don't wanna hurt nobody but there is something that I must confess to you_ ».

«Oddio, no, che piaga di canzone» sbotta a mezza voce ma ha già il rubinetto aperto e le mani sotto l’acqua; non ha nessuna voglia di asciugarsele adesso solo per cambiare la stazione radio.

Con uno scatto misericordioso, due dita girano la manopola dello stereo per lui e ben presto il flauto di “Hands of the Priestess” si diffonde nell’aria, spazzando via l’unica possibile nota storta di quella giornata perfetta.

«Grazie, Cora-san» sussurra dolcemente, senza nemmeno girarsi, e torna a concentrarsi sull’acqua che gli scorre sulle dita.

«Prego, _tesoro_ ».

La voce rauca che risponde alle sue parole gli ricorda che ci sono ben altri contrattempi in agguato per trasformare quella Domenica in una giornata a dir poco disastrosa.

Contrattempi che rispondono all’odiato nome di Doflamingo Donquijote.

Il primo impulso di Law è di mandare sentitamente a quel paese quell’uomo – che tecnicamente dovrebbe essere suo “cognato” ma pensarlo in questi termini alla luce della nottata trascorsa è abbastanza _difficile_ – ma poi si ricorda con chi ha a che fare e decide di non voltarsi nemmeno. Ignorare quella piattola è il modo migliore per offenderla e costringerla a sparire in fretta.

Sempre ammesso che Doflamingo non ci tenga a tormentare la sua preda fino allo sfinimento.

«Credevo che lo chiamassi così in una sorta di perverso gioco di ruolo» esclama, facendo tre passi nella cucina, che per le sue gambe significa attraversarla tutta e arrivare quasi alle spalle dell’altro.

«Invece non ce la fai proprio a chiamare mio fratello per nome, eh?».

No, a quanto pare oggi Doflamingo non ha alcuna intenzione di mollare l’osso tanto presto. Il sorrisetto pacato di Law s’è bello che trasformato in un ghigno feroce, mentre continua a muovere meccanicamente le mani sotto il flusso dell’acqua, distratto dalla miriade di possibili reazioni che le sue risposte potrebbero provocare in quell’uomo insopportabile.

«Io lo amo» sbotta, costringendosi a tenere fermo il tono della voce mentre, nei fatti, sta marcando il territorio nei confronti del suo più temibile contendente «e lo rispetto. Non sono un depravato come te, _Vecchio_ ».

Law non ha bisogno di voltarsi, può sentire perfettamente il ghigno feroce di Doflamingo che gli stira gli angoli della bocca. Ringrazia il cielo di avere lui il coltello dalla parte del manico – letteralmente – o potrebbe persino succedere una strage in quella cucina. Per sua immensa fortuna, l’uomo sembra ripensarci e si rilassa, schioccando la lingua in modo sprezzante, un rumore persino più fastidioso della sua semplice presenza.

«Bambini che parlano d’amore» bercia divertito e pesta un tacco contro le mattonelle bianche, lasciandoci sopra il segno nero della gomma.

«Quando avrai trascorso trent’anni in sua compagnia, fammi un fischio e poi vedremo se sarai pronto a usare paroloni del genere».

Doflamingo ride, quella risata crudele che ama sfoderare ogni volta che calpesta i sentimenti altrui ma Law lo sorprende con una freddissima alzata di spalle, come a dire che trent’anni forse con lui non ce li ha ancora passati ma perlomeno non ha mai tentato di _ucciderlo_ , solo perché non era d’accordo con il suo modo di fare.

«Bene, fra trent’anni ti farò un fischio… o forse no. Intanto perché non sparisci? Credevo te ne fossi andato da un pezzo».

Law si morde la lingua e si rende conto di aver parlato troppo, quando ancora non ha terminato la frase. Non doveva rispondergli sarcasticamente, gli ha offerto la migliore sponda che Doflamingo potesse aspettarsi da lui e difatti…

«Ma come sei cattivo! Prima ti diverti con me e poi mi vuoi buttare fuori di casa a calci? Ti facevo più galante, _ragazzo_ … mio fratello non ti ha insegnato niente?».

In meno di un passo Doflamingo gli è a un soffio dalla schiena e si china oltre la sua spalla. Sembra impensabile per un uomo di un metro e novantuno sentirsi sovrastato da qualcun altro ma coi fratelli Donquijote tutto è possibile e Law, al momento, si sente a dir poco oppresso nello spazio stretto che gli resta fra il bordo del lavandino e il torso incombente di quella sottospecie di avvoltoio troppo cresciuto.

«Ragazzo… Con quanta dedizione stai lavando quel cetriolo… Vuoi dirmi qualcosa che non ho già capito da solo?».

Law lo vede tutto, il sorriso a trentadue denti che taglia in due la faccia di Doflamingo, e rabbrividisce, perché con la coda dell’occhio intravede qualcos’altro di altrettanto allarmante: non ha gli occhiali da sole indosso.

E quando il bastardo se li toglie, può significare che ha voglia di fare una cosa sola.

Sarebbe troppo facile rispondergli di ficcarsi il cetriolo dove ben sa, gli servirebbe la replica su un piatto d’argento; per questo in una serie di movimenti calcolati Law chiude l’acqua, lascia ricadere il cetriolo contro l’acciaio del lavandino e si asciuga le mani con il grembiule, tutto nel ristretto spazio di manovra che gli concede Doflamingo. Dopodiché allunga la mano verso il coltello.

«Frena, frena, frena! Niente violenza!» sbotta l’uomo, afferrandogli il polso un attimo prima che possa raggiungere il manico del coltello e sulle sue labbra quelle parole suonano spaventosamente ironiche ma Law non ha alcuna voglia di ridere.

«Mi spieghi che diamine vuoi da me?!» sibila, chiedendosi perché mai Doflamingo abbia improvvisamente deciso di giocare all’avvoltoio e al canarino con lui, invece che con suo fratello.

«Che tu mi dia una possibilità».

Law quella risposta non se l’aspetta, così come non si aspetta le sue labbra vicinissime al suo orecchio, che gli soffiano le parole sulla pelle in un modo che lo fa rabbrividire, sì, ma non di disgusto.

«Credevo che tu fossi interessato… a portarmi via Cora-san… non… a provarci con me» Law sputa fuori a denti stretti, imponendosi di respirare normalmente e concentrarsi sui pensieri più sgradevoli, pur di non lasciarsi trascinare dal movimento impercettibile e caldissimo di quella bocca che si muove seguendo il verso della sua giugulare, senza mai toccarla davvero.

«Sì, ma vedi… ragazzo mio… tutte queste nottate assieme mi hanno aperto gli occhi…» sospira lui contro la sua clavicola ed è un sospiro lungo e torturante, fatto per strappare più di un tremito d’anticipazione nell’altro.

«Tu sei cresciuto… tanto… e bene… meglio di quello che credevo… e mi è venuta voglia di approfondire la conoscenza con te».

Law sa benissimo dove e come il suo interlocutore vorrebbe approfondirsi e il modo in cui la mano libera di Doflamingo gli scorre al centro del petto proprio sopra la maglietta gli toglie ogni dubbio residuo, se mai ne avesse avuti.

«Lasciami fare e vedrai che ti piacerà così tanto che mi pregherai di continuare…» insiste e si ferma così vicino al suo collo che Law quasi anticipa suo malgrado il bacio che non arriva.

«Vedrai… ti manderò… in Paradiso…».

Ok, questo è troppo. Può accettare tutto: le comparsate a casa agli orari più assurdi, le frecciatine sul suo rapporto con Cora-san, i ménage à trois nella loro camera da letto.

Tutto.

Ma le battute da adolescente arrapato che neanche lui avrebbe osato pronunciare nei suoi peggiori sedici anni, no.

Law apre la bocca per lasciarsi andare a una fragorosa risata ma è costretto a richiuderla precipitosamente, quando i denti di Doflamingo affondano nei muscoli tesi del suo collo, le labbra che si premono contro la pelle e la sua lingua che lo accarezza, prendendosi gioco del suo smarrimento.

Dio quanto odia quella lingua!

Gli fa a dir poco terrore e vorrebbe sapere da che razza di gene deviato è venuta fuori quella roba demoniaca. A dirla tutta, non c’è cosa di quell’uomo che non odi visceralmente ma non basta quel pensiero a dargli la forza sufficiente a staccarselo di dosso.

Sarà il profumo di Rocinante, che gli impregna ancora i vestiti e la pelle, a renderlo così debole alle sue lusinghe o il fatto che le sue mani lo sfiorino in un modo così simile a quello di suo fratello – non foss’altro che Doflamingo è decisamente più sadico – o, dannazione, sarà il DNA dei Donquijote che è in grado di mandargli in tilt ogni ormone che ha in corpo; fatto sta che Law non riesce a non socchiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi sul modo in cui Doflamingo lo sta toccando.

E poi il bastardo gli libera il polso e incolla entrambe le mani alla sua maglietta, due palmi grandi che lo sfiorano con fin troppa leggerezza e sono così dannatamente caldi che li sente direttamente contro la pelle, come se nemmeno ci fosse il tessuto a fare da inutile filtro.

Law si volta, riottoso, tentando in un sospiro mal trattenuto di liberarsi almeno della piacevolissima tortura contro il suo collo. Ottiene l’unico risultato di trovarsi la fronte di Doflamingo premuta contro la sua e quell’unico occhio sano che lo fissa come se volesse mangiarselo.

Persino dietro lo sguardo del folle sotto acidi Law riesce a intravedere l’ombra degli occhi cilestri del suo Cora-san ed è un particolare in grado di spaccargli le ginocchia e mandarlo a terra di schianto, non fosse che le braccia dell’altro lo sorreggono saldamente sul posto.

«Posso fare molto più di questo, Law» esclama, pronunciando per la prima volta il suo nome. La scarica di adrenalina si fa feroce, perché ormai Doflamingo gli parla a esattamente un soffio dalle sue labbra schiuse e umide, riempiendolo di una tensione che gli innerva persino le ossa.

«… posso farti venire sul posto senza nemmeno ficcarti una mano nelle mutande» ghigna ma poi si smentisce, premendo una mano contro la sua pancia e lasciando scivolare le dita oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni ancora allacciati.

Ed è lì che Law si rende conto che il bastardo ha dannatamente ragione: non lo dirà mai a voce ma il suo corpo sta già pregando che la smetta di giocherellare con le dita e lo stringa forte, così forte da liberarlo dalla pressione seduta stante.

«Devi solo dire un “sì”, Law» gli sussurra, sfiorandogli una guancia con la punta del naso e Law è ancora in bilico fra la possibilità di rispondergli e quella di tirargli una testata, quando il ghigno trionfante di Doflamingo si trasforma in una smorfia di dolore.

«Ahia, non le orecchie! Fa male!» bercia, mentre viene prepotentemente tirato via dall’oggetto dei suoi tormenti, e un paio di mani che assomigliano moltissimo alle sue restano saldamente agganciate ai suoi lobi.

«Doffy, smettila immediatamente di molestare Law o sono guai!».

La voce cristallina di Rocinante interviene a spezzare l’incanto torpido in cui Law è caduto e gli permette di riprendere a respirare normalmente, mentre il suo corpo alto e magro si frappone fra lui e il suo troppo esuberante fratello.

«Non lo stavo molestando! Ci stavamo solo divertendo insieme, poi avremmo invitato anche te!» ribatte Doflamingo, riprendendosi prontamente dal miraggio di una sicura conquista, nella sua testa soltanto rimandata.

«Conosco i tuoi modi di divertirti, Doffy, e tu stavi cercando di prendere il povero Law per sfinimento».

Rocinante scuote il capo e i lunghi riccioli biondi gli si appiccicano ancora umidi al capo, segno che si è precipitato fuori dal bagno di corsa, anche a giudicare dal fatto che la sua maglietta rossa è stata infilata al contrario.

Ha avuto delle remore a sparire dalla circolazione per più di cinque minuti ma suo fratello russava della grossa, l’ultima volta che l’ha visto. Immaginare che sarebbe stato così rapido nel risvegliarsi e approfittare della sua assenza gli risulta assurdo o forse è solo la riprova che continua a riporre troppa fiducia in lui persino dopo tutti questi anni.

È stato il silenzio improvviso ad averlo messo in allarme e varcare la soglia della cucina per trovarsi davanti suo fratello disperatamente avvinghiato al suo compagno è bastato a risvegliare in lui istinti omicidi che neanche credeva di possedere.

Doflamingo deve ringraziare il cielo che Rocinante non abbia il grilletto facile quanto lui.

«Ma quando mai! Diglielo anche tu, Law, che ci era venuta solo voglia di conoscerci meglio» replica Doflamingo con la sua migliore faccia di bronzo, ritrovandosi a fronteggiare l’unica persona al mondo che non ha bisogno di alzare la testa per guardarlo in faccia.

E ha smesso da un pezzo di abbassare lo sguardo in sua presenza.

«Per citare le sue esatte parole» ribatte Law, semi-nascosto dietro la schiena di Rocinante, tanto che di lui si scorge a malapena il viso, nell’angolo acuto che forma il braccio ripiegato contro il fianco «”Vedrai, ti manderò in Paradiso”».

Si produce in una perfetta imitazione di Doflamingo e poi non ce la fa a trattenersi e scoppia a ridere, all’unisono con Rocinante, che nemmeno ci prova a fermarsi. La sua risata si fa tanto fragorosa che per poco non si ribalta all’indietro e sono solo le mani di Law, che si premono dietro le scapole, a impedirgli di cadere a terra in un botto sordo.

«Ma che stronzetti dispettosi che siete!» sbotta Doflamingo, offesissimo, mentre suo fratello si asciuga le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi e cerca di rimettersi composto, spalleggiato da Law, che si sta godendo a pieno la vendetta per il trattamento di poco prima.

«Doffy…» sospira Rocinante, riprendendo finalmente fiato e facendosi serio «Ti ho detto un milione di volte che non devi pressare Law. Già quello che facciamo è abbastanza… assurdo… evita di complicare ulteriormente le cose…».

Ed effettivamente essere coinvolto in un saltuario rapporto triangolare con suo fratello è tutto fuorché una situazione sana ma figurarsi se Doflamingo si fa scomporre da così poco. No, quello sorride, e a Rocinante vengono i brividi perché suo fratello sorride a quel modo soltanto quando qualche geniale idea malsana gli salta in testa.

«Lui non mi vuole pressare, Cora-san! Lui lo fa apposta per farti arrabbiare» si intromette Law, ancora premurosamente coperto dal corpo del suo compagno e ben poco intenzionato a uscire da lì dietro, almeno finché non avrà recuperato abbastanza sangue freddo da non sentirsi in pericolosa soggezione sessuale di fronte a quel bastardo onniridente.

«No, Law, non è esattamente così» esclama Rocinante, serissimo, ma il suo sguardo resta tutto puntato su suo fratello.

«Ti posso assicurare che Doffy ti ha seriamente messo gli occhi addosso. L’ho visto come ti guarda… come ti osserva quando noi… insomma, conosco quello sguardo abbastanza bene da sapere quando si incapriccia per qualcosa di nuovo e io non c’entro nulla in questa sua nuova fissazione, credimi».

Il sorriso di Doflamingo è larghissimo e compiaciuto a quelle osservazioni: suo fratello è goffo ma certamente non stupido. Ingenuo da far paura ma l’unico a conoscerlo così bene da sapere tutto quello che gli passa per la testa, senza nemmeno bisogno di fargli domande.

E d’altronde potrebbe biasimarlo? Non è solo suo fratello ad avere gli occhi per guardare e Trafalgar Law negli ultimi tredici anni è venuto su fin troppo bene. Gambe lunghe che potrebbero rivaleggiare persino con le loro, non ha certo il fisico di un dottorino sempre chino sui libri, e quella pelle brunita, dal colorito sano che nessuna abbronzatura artificiale potrà mai guadagnargli, fa il paio con due occhi dorati così penetranti e intensi da mettere i brividi persino a lui.

Se Rocinante non se lo fosse portato a letto, Doflamingo avrebbe pensato che fosse davvero stupido.

Ma non lo è, per loro fortuna.

«Law, pensaci bene» esclama alla fine, rivolgendosi direttamente a lui, e la sua voce assume il tono serpentino da tentatore che sfodera sempre, quando decide di sfinire le sue prede con la forza degli argomenti.

«Se mi lasciassi fare, avresti Rocs tutto per te! E non mi dire che non ti intrigherebbe… la prospettiva di restare incastrato fra i nostri corpi» insinua con fare seducente e «Doffy!» grida Rocinante più che semplicemente imbarazzato ma ormai la pulce è finita nell’orecchio di entrambi.

A quel punto – ahilui! – c’è da attendere e Doflamingo odia non vedere i suoi capricci esauditi prima di subito. Quello, però, è un affare che va lavorato con calma e l’attesa non farà che rendere più gustoso il premio finale. Lo sguardo di Law vagola verso il soffitto e poi sul pavimento, evitando accuratamente la sua figura, mentre la sua mente macchina e il suo orgoglio si rivolta al solo pensiero di cedere alle lusinghe di quell’uomo.

Certo, mentirebbe se negasse che un bel pezzetto della sua fervida immaginazione è più che attirato dalla prospettiva. Odia tutto di Doflamingo ma ci sono quei piccoli, tanti, troppi particolari di lui che gli ricordano Rocinante – e forse è per questo che una parte di se stesso è così attirata da lui o forse ha una passione morbosa per le persone completamente storte – ed è costretto a concedergli che a letto sia tutto fuorché una frana.

Sarebbe un piacere tutto particolare quello di sbatterlo contro il materasso e rigorosamente a faccia in giù, perché doversi sopportare il suo ghigno onnipresente anche quei momenti è troppo persino nella sua mente. Si toglierebbe la soddisfazione di metterlo sotto ma ha la spiacevole sensazione che uno come quello si divertirebbe troppo anche a farsi dominare, nonostante le arie da gran conquistatore che si dà.

Ma essere lui a farsi mettere sotto da Doflamingo… quella è tutta un’altra storia, anche se significherebbe impedirgli per una volta di sfiorare il suo adorato Cora-san.

«Se tu invece lasciassi fare me…» esordisce Law calmissimo, staccandosi di poco da Rocinante, per affiancarlo e tornare a guardare Doflamingo con un pizzico di lucidità in più «ti castrerei senza anestesia. Sarebbe un bel lavoretto pulito, in punta di bisturi».

«Law!» lo richiama Rocinante ma è già troppo tardi e Doflamingo ha trovato l’ennesimo appiglio, che proprio non gli serviva in una situazione già tanto compromessa.

«Non ti consento di toccare i miei preziosissimi attributi in un modo che sia meno che piacevole» sbotta molto prevedibilmente ma non sembra affatto arrabbiato, forse perché le parole che seguono sono proprio quelle che aspettava dall’inizio di quella sconclusionata conversazione.

«Tsk, vedremo cosa mi impedirai o no di farti, la prossima volta che metterai piede in questa casa».

Law abbocca all’amo in maniera tanto naturale che Rocinante si batte un palmo contro la fronte, chiedendosi perché Madre Natura non gli abbia donato il potere di zittire gli altri con uno schiocco di dita.

«Oh, non vedo l’ora!» sogghigna Doflamingo, tirando la metaforica lenza della sua esca. Il pesce ha abboccato e adesso non gli resta che aspettare, purtroppo per lui.

Dannazione ai mocciosi testardi e ai fratelli perbenisti, pensa, ma alla fine si decide a una ritirata tattica dal campo, un gesto che si rivela misericordioso nei riguardi dei suoi più che esasperati interlocutori.

~

«E dunque… che ci fai qui?!».

Law per poco non scaglia il telecomando contro la faccia sorridente di Doflamingo, che se ne sta appollaiato sul divano come una diva francese di altri tempi, le gambe allungate sul tavolino del soggiorno e la testa inclinata contro le nocche della mano sinistra.

«Mi godo il dopo-cena» ghigna lui, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo autoinvitarsi in casa d’altri ogni Sabato sera, senza nemmeno accertarsi se e quanto sta dando fastidio alle povere vittime delle sue comparsate improvvisate.

Rocinante, subito dietro di lui, scuote il capo stancamente: quel dopo-cena sarà fin troppo movimentato, se quei due cominciano fin da subito a fissarsi in cagnesco. Peggio ancora, teme che probabilmente le cose precipiteranno nel senso tanto auspicato da suo fratello la settimana precedente e non sa come porsi di fronte alla questione. Che finisca con una carneficina o in un’ammucchiata, sarà in ogni caso un gran macello.

«Tu stasera non ti godi proprio niente!» sibila Law e si piazza esattamente al centro del grande divano blu in un tonfo secco, impedendo così a Doflamingo di avvicinarsi anche solo per sbaglio a suo fratello.

Si rende conto del suo madornale errore soltanto quando quello solleva un braccio, allungandolo sulla sua spalla ed esclamando compiaciuto: «Oh, quindi facciamo subito il primo passo, così, senza neanche farci pregare un po’? Che meravigliosa sorpresa».

«Ti stai facendo delle idee sbagliate!» sbotta Law, liberandosi poco gentilmente dalla sua presa. Al suo fianco Rocinante si cala goffamente sui cuscini del divano e allunga un braccio, attirandolo a sé prima che suo fratello riesca a intrappolarlo nuovamente nelle sue grinfie. Doflamingo sbuffa e sposta tutto il peso contro il gomito puntellato sul bracciolo, mortalmente offeso dalla loro più che ragionevole freddezza nei suoi confronti.

«Doffy, ti ho detto di non mettere Law a disagio» lo sgrida Rocinante, stringendosi contro Law, che ripiega la testa contro la sua spalla ma mantiene lo sguardo dorato fisso sul terzo incomodo, che occupa abusivamente il loro divano.

«Va bene, _mammina_ » lo canzona Doflamingo ma non ha davvero intenzione di metter fine ai suoi tormenti tanto presto. La serata è fredda e piovosa e ha quell’atmosfera tesa ed elettrica che si lasciano dietro tutti i temporali estivi, la stessa che impregna tutto il soggiorno e danza in una miriade di minuscole scariche elettriche sulla pelle dei suoi occupanti. Doflamingo quell’idea di arrivare al cuore di Law – e non solo a quello – se l’è legata al dito e Law oscilla fra la voglia di deluderlo e quella di abbandonarsi alle possibilità che la sua proposta nasconde. Rocinante vorrebbe solo starsene tranquillo a guardare qualche bel film d’animazione in tv e l’umidità insopportabile gli preme contro le tempie e lo rende terribilmente insofferente a ogni discussione.

E poi Doflamingo afferra il telecomando e comincia a fare zapping a caso, non perché voglia trovare qualcosa da guardare: nessuno lì dentro deve riuscire a godersi più di cinque fotogrammi in fila di un qualsiasi telefilm.

«Oh, lascia qui, c’è un…» esclama Rocinante ma il dito di suo fratello è già scattato avanti di tre canali.

«Che dicevi?» ghigna lui e si guadagna il ringhio scazzato di Law, che gli sfila il telecomando di mano con un gesto secco.

«Diceva che hai rotto!» sbuffa e torna ad accovacciarsi contro il petto di Rocinante, non prima di aver ritirato le ginocchia sul divano per assestare una pedata a Doflamingo, per nulla impressionato da tutta quell’ostentazione di ostilità assortite.

Gli concede ben tre minuti per rilassarsi e abbassare la guardia, dopo di che allunga l’indice e sfiora con noncuranza il lembo di pelle che la maglietta gialla e nera di Law ha lasciato scoperto, poco sopra la sua anca, strappandogli un’imprecazione soffocata.

«Scusa, avevi la pancia scoperta, poi prendi freddo» ridacchia, mentre è il turno di Rocinante di rivolgergli un’occhiataccia e coprire con una mano il punto che ha appena punzecchiato. Non importa che indossi ancora gli occhiali, sono entrambi ben consci che dietro lo specchio delle lenti scure Doflamingo stia osservando con fin troppa attenzione ogni singolo centimetro del corpo di Law, che è quasi sollevato di non vederlo attentare alle grazie del suo Cora-san, una volta tanto. Rocinante, invece, è a dir poco inquietato, perché non augurerebbe a nessuno di diventare l’oggetto delle pressanti attenzioni di suo fratello, tantomeno se si tratta dell’uomo che ama.

«Di’ un po’, te li sistemi mai i capelli o passi la giornata come se avessi appena staccato la testa dal cuscino?» esclama Doflamingo, infilando tutte e cinque le dita fra le ciocche di scombinatissimi capelli neri di Law in una fastidiosa carezza contropelo, che ha il prevedibile effetto di farlo scattare come un gatto a cui hanno pestato la coda.

«Doffy, ora basta!».

Questa volta il richiamo di Rocinante è perentorio e le sue dita lunghe e bianche scacciano quelle scure e moleste di suo fratello, litigando silenziosamente come se fossero di nuovo entrambi bambini. Poi si ritrovano a intrecciarsi con loro, quasi per sbaglio, ma Doflamingo ci prende gusto e finisce per intrappolargli la mano in una stretta salda. Law quel contatto fisico lo gradisce ben poco ma è l’unica alternativa che gli resta al farsi molestare i capelli come se fosse un gattino da compagnia.

Poi Doflamingo, misteriosamente, si ferma. Resta palmo contro palmo con suo fratello, i talloni di Law contro la coscia, a guardare uno stupido quiz televisivo sui mestieri di illustri sconosciuti. Per un attimo persino lui si lascia andare alla quiete di una serata sonnacchiosa, con il rumore irregolare della pioggia estiva che raffredda l’aria e mette i brividi, facendo venire voglia soltanto di accoccolarsi uno addosso all’altro senza doppi fini.

È una debolezza che dura molto poco, il tempo di spazzare via pensieri da smidollato, pensieri che alla soglia dei quarant’anni cominciano a visitare persino un libertino incallito come lui, e poi il suo corpo ricomincia a funzionare nel “modo giusto” e desiderare per sé un po’ del calore che i due corpi seduti al suo fianco emettono. Il tempo che gli ha concesso è sufficiente perché quei due quasi si scordino di avere in casa un pericolo ambulante e finiscano per abbracciarsi come se fossero soli, in quella sorta di intimità così privata che fa sentir escluso persino lui, che pure occupa la stessa stanza.

Non è difficile guardarli, però, soprattutto quando Law si sporge, praticamente arrampicandosi sul petto del suo Cora-san, e si preme contro il suo volto in un bacio lento e profondo. Sorride, a contatto con l’ombra bionda di barba incolta che gli pizzica le guance, e la mano libera di Rocinante lo raggiunge allo zigomo e lo accarezza, attirandolo sempre di più contro le sue labbra. Sembrano così innamorati, nei loro gesti, negli occhi semichiusi, nelle labbra che si sfiorano senza toccarsi davvero, che Doflamingo non può fare a meno di provare un divertito moto di schifo. Quanta melassa si deve sorbire da quei due noiosi perbenisti, lo sa solo lui. Però sono belli e lo intrigano e guardarli strusciarsi uno contro l’altro, per quanto con fastidioso candore, solletica parecchio il suo gusto personale.

Rocinante si ricorda all’improvviso di chi li sta osservando, quando sente la stretta di suo fratello sulla sua mano approfondirsi e il suo dito medio disegnare circoletti oziosi sulla sua nocca, in un gesto che conosce bene e che è uno dei suoi tanti modi di comunicargli quello che pretende al momento. Sobbalza, staccandosi precipitosamente dalla bocca del suo compagno, e lo fa sobbalzare a sua volta, tanto che a Law ci vuole più di qualche secondo per rimettere in moto il cervello e rendersi conto di chi incombe alle sue spalle.

Si volta, rivolgendogli una smorfia infastidita con le labbra ancora umide e arrossate, e tutto ciò che si guadagna è il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Doflamingo, a cui vorrebbe replicare con un «Beh, restatene pure lì a guardare» ma si rende conto che il suo quasi-cognato non aspetta altro che quella sottospecie di invito a nozze per giocare con loro. E lui questa soddisfazione non vuole dargliela.

Non subito, per lo meno.

«Ma continuate pure, non badate a me, io mi metto in questo angolino e resto a _guardarvi_ » esclama lui prontamente, rubandogli una battuta mai detta, e accavalla le gambe per mettersi comodo e godersi uno spettacolo che tarda a riprendere.

«Doffy, dai, non siamo così maleducati da escluder…» replica Rocinante e poi si morde la lingua. Ha parlato troppo di nuovo, figurarsi se suo fratello non coglierà l’occasione al volo.

«Tanto cosa farete?» prosegue quello imperterrito, ignorando volutamente l’ultima frase pronunciata, e solleva il capo, perdendosi a fissare il soffitto in un’improvvisa visione celestiale.

«Vi perderete in una mezz’ora buona di preliminari, perché tu sei così schifosamente gentile e ogni gesto che fai deve mettere le persone a loro agio. Non una mossa troppo azzardata e mai nessuna insistenza: non so se ti sei mai reso conto che sei così educato da risultare… adorabilmente sadico a tua insaputa» ghigna lui, mentre suo fratello deglutisce rumorosamente e Law si puntella contro il suo petto, per guardare meglio Doflamingo.

«Tu invece ci metteresti secoli, perché lo adori e lo tratti sempre come una specie di divinità scesa dal cielo… sei lì a osservare anche il più piccolo tremito del suo corpo, per capire se gli sta piacendo quello che gli stai facendo oppure no. Perché Rocs ti piace tanto e perché in fondo ti diverte un sacco guardare la gente mentre gode» Doflamingo si fa irriverente, mentre procede a illustrare ogni minimo gesto dei suoi due interlocutori come se fosse su un palco a declamare un monologo di rara complessità, pronto ad accogliere gli applausi di tutto il pubblico. In questo caso gli basta vedere i suoi unici due spettatori arrossire di estremo imbarazzo per sentirsi già profondamente gratificato.

«Poi ci sarebbe da decidere chi sta sopra. Fate a turno, perché siete così… _rispettosi_ , mio Dio, non è che magari avete una tabella dove decidete chi fa cosa… ma non distraiamoci» si ferma, quando vede Law strizzare gli occhi all’inverosimile, probabilmente deciso a tirargli un calcio al basso ventre alla prima occasione utile, e ritorna alle sue colorite descrizioni.

«Se finisce Rocs sopra… beh, sappiamo tutti e due come si comporta il dolce _Cora-san_ » ghigna lui, riportando alla memoria momenti che non hanno mai condiviso con quel ragazzo, momenti molto poco fraterni e molto personali, che mai avrebbe pensato di finire per raccontare a qualcun altro. La vita è ricca di sorprese, in fondo.

«Rocs è goffo ma pieno di buona volontà… e resistenza» a quelle parole Doflamingo si lecca le labbra compiaciuto, intercettando lo stesso sguardo di imbarazzata sorpresa negli occhi dorati di Law, che comincia a trovarsi un po’ troppo d’accordo con le sue descrizioni.

«Rocs non ti molla finché non ti ha sfinito, anche se ammetto che lo fa con molta meno malizia e molta più dedizione del sottoscritto. È una specie di… fiume in piena? Dopo il suo passaggio ti lascia a terra così… devastato e soddisfatto, Dio, che non ce la fai neanche a parlare, eppure ne vuoi ancora. E come ti insegue e ti martella, finché non ti ha fatto raggiungere _il Paradiso_ » ghigna offeso, perché ce l’ha ancora a morte per l’incauta battuta alle sue capacità di corteggiamento. Law e Rocinante riderebbero pure, se non fossero troppo occupati a trattenere il fiato di fronte a una descrizione fin troppo vicina alla realtà, ma Doflamingo sembra non averne ancora abbastanza.

«E la cosa che mi fa più incazzare è che ti scopa con tutti i sentimenti e non emette neanche un urletto. È umiliante, tu sei lì che ti lasci andare e fai casino e quello mantiene l’espressione imperturbabile di un angioletto con le guance arrossate e gli occhi liquidi. Tu, invece…» sussurra, abbassando la voce e costringendo entrambi a sporgersi nella sua direzione, e si gusta contro la punta della lingua ogni parola che tira fuori, mentre il suo sguardo di ghiaccio si posa sul volto attento di Law.

«… Tu sei meno impetuoso e più metodico. Hai un gusto sadico nel rimandare l’orgasmo fino all’ultimo momento» esclama e accoglie con un opportuno silenzio il singhiozzo imbarazzato che mozza il fiato a entrambi. Lo sa che non pendono dalle sue labbra ma sa anche che la tensione sta salendo pericolosamente bene all’interno della stanza e lui deve battere il ferro finché è caldo.

«… ti offenderai se te lo dico ma mi assomigli un sacco, in questo. Non avrai lo stesso impeto di mio fratello ma compensi con una precisione chirurgica. Tu non tocchi a caso, tu vai a cercarti il modo migliore e meno dispendioso per far perdere la testa a una persona. L’unico tuo difetto è che sei _troppo tenero_ , non fai il sadico per tuo divertimento personale e basta. Rimandi la fine finché puoi, perché devi assicurarti che il tuo amato Cora-san senta tutto, lo devi costringere a godersi ogni secondo che gli sei dentro, non vuoi certo che si faccia male o soffra o… per carità, non ti puoi permettere di godere più di lui. Siete così carini che mi fate schifo» sbotta, rovinando solo in parte l’atmosfera elettrica che si è creata grazie alle sue parole.

Rocinante e Law se ne stanno lì, a fissarlo con due espressioni assai diverse ma entrambe intrise della stessa voglia malcelata e riluttante di non lasciare che quelle restino soltanto parole. Suo fratello non parla, tuttavia, perché lo conosce bene, sa che genere di osservatore si può rivelare, quando si ritrova a disquisire dei suoi argomenti preferiti. Law invece è a dir poco sorpreso e turbato – non capisce bene se in positivo o in negativo – e risponde, non appena riesce a ritrovare la capacità di mettere in fila tre parole che abbiano senso logico.

«Come… come fai a sapere tutte queste cose di noi… ok di Cora-san capisco anche ma io… non…».

«Abbiamo scopato assieme nello stesso letto, ragazzo» replica Doflamingo, inclinando il capo di lato in un sorriso fintamente indulgente «Ti ho guardato! Eccome se l’ho fatto… Ho osservato il modo in cui toccavi mio fratello, come ti muovevi su di lui e come lui reagiva ai tuoi gesti… E hai superato brillantemente la prova, lo ammetto…» pare voler continuare ma poi si ferma e se ne resta a fissarli entrambi, enigmatico come una Monna Lisa e irritante come un mazzo di ortiche.

«Che prova?» replica Law, che comincia ad accusare la tensione lungo i nervi e nelle ossa, e sente di aver perso una bella fetta del suo indignato riserbo dopo quelle approfondite descrizioni.

«Quella di avere l’onore di diventare il mio amante» annuncia trionfante ma i suoi due interlocutori non sembrano condividere il suo entusiasmo, a giudicare dal modo in cui suo fratello si sbatte un palmo contro la guancia e Law fa l’espressione più comicamente disgustata della sua vita, da accartocciargli il viso in una moltitudine di linee che si intersecano.

Doflamingo non demorde, però.

«Puoi fare tutte le smorfie che vuoi, Law, ma non puoi negare che l’idea di metterti in mezzo fra me e mio fratello ti attizza».

Cinque dita lunghe e rapaci si posano sul ginocchio di Law, stringendolo in una mossa allusiva, e per sua immensa sorpresa il ragazzo non si tira indietro e solleva una mano in direzione di suo fratello, gentilmente, indicandogli di non intervenire questa volta.

«Quindi tu sei _davvero convinto_ che se mi metterai sotto, dopo mi piacerà così tanto che non ne farò più a meno?».

Tocca a Law prodursi in uno dei suoi sorrisetti più sarcastici, mentre si sfiora gli orecchini in punta di dita, e per la prima volta fronteggia lo sguardo celato di Doflamingo con la sua stessa sicumera.

«Certo che ne sono convinto» annuisce Doflamingo, le dita che risalgono come ragni lungo la cucitura spessa dei suoi jeans stinti. Poi dischiude le labbra e come una serpe tentatrice lo incita ad andare sempre più in fondo nella sua risoluzione affrettata.

«E poi, se ci pensi bene, mi terrai lontano da mio fratello» esclama, sporgendosi contro il suo volto sorridente, e suo fratello fa un movimento esattamente speculare al suo, allungandosi oltre il collo di Law nel probabile tentativo di proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa Doflamingo abbia intenzione di fargli.

«Ma se preferisci… non ti toccherò nemmeno con un dito e mi limiterò a concentrarmi su Rocs… come sempre» conclude e cambia traiettoria all’ultimo secondo, per scontrarsi con il viso di suo fratello. Sente già la sua barba pungergli contro le guance, quando la mano scura e nodosa di Law si frappone fra i loro volti e il ragazzo sibila con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo: «Va bene! Ci penserò».

Si scambiano uno sguardo di sottecchi e poi Doflamingo annuisce, come ammansito, e si allontana lentamente dalla sua mano: «Non pensarci troppo o perdi il treno» lo rimbecca, come se davvero a temere di perdere quell’occasione fosse proprio Law.

Quello si ritira indietro, tornando ad appoggiarsi contro Rocinante, e la successiva mezz’ora trascorre in un apparente silenzio tombale. Nella realtà persino Doflamingo, se aguzza lo sguardo, può osservarli indirizzarsi occhiate dubbiose, interrogarsi con i gesti, sussurrarsi domande e assicurazioni reciproche, e aspetta, perché si è creato un fragile equilibrio attorno a lui, più evanescente della tela di un ragno e più instabile del tempo atmosferico di quella serata. Ci sguazza, in quella sottile tensione sessuale tutta irrisolta che si riversa nei nervi e lo rende impaziente e ancora più bramoso di quanto già non sia di solito. E poi il suo trionfo arriva nelle ultime parole che gli giungono alle orecchie.

«Law, non devi solo perché ti ha provocato» sussurra molto prevedibilmente suo fratello, cercando di frenare l’ardore giovanile del suo compagno. Lui conosce bene Doflamingo, sa in che guaio Law si sta impelagando a scommettere con lui. Sul sesso, poi.

«Non è una questione di dovere. Più un togliersi il pensiero e dimostrargli che non è quel fenomeno che si vanta di essere» insiste Law e la sua voce sì che è ridotta a un sussurro quasi inudibile.

“E poi sei curioso come una scimmia, ragazzo mio” vorrebbe aggiungere Doflamingo ma si limita a pensarlo e ridacchiare fra sé e sé. Alla fine, miracolosamente, accade. Law gli assesta un poco educato calcio a una coscia.

«Ehi! Diciamo che ci stiamo. Ma soltanto perché così la smetti di insistere» mette subito in chiaro e Doflamingo vorrebbe solo urlare “prevedibile!” e sollevare le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria ma persino a suo giudizio sarebbe un gesto alquanto infantile.

«Doffy, fai il bravo…» Rocinante cerca di mediare ma ha già il tono rassegnato di un condannato al patibolo. Ora, non che non trovi piacevoli quei loro incontri – per quanto poco ortodossi possano essere e lo sono molto poco – ma, se si potesse evitare tutto quello sfoggio di testosterone e aggressività a caso, sarebbe meglio per la salute mentale di tutti i presenti.

E poi lo sa com’è fatto suo fratello, lo sa che Law questa battaglia l’ha già persa in partenza ma guai a cercare di smuoverlo quando si impunta su qualcosa. Le sue mani, intarsiate di tatuaggi, si arrampicano sulla sua polo grigia e il ragazzo si sporge di nuovo contro il suo viso ma questa volta i suoi gesti sono innervati di quell’esibizionismo misto a nervosismo che fa sempre la sua comparsa,ogni volta che un certo terzo incomodo è presente nella stessa stanza che occupano loro.

Curiosamente, però, non c’è peso che si prema contro la sua schiena, mentre Law si sistema fra le lunghe gambe da fenicottero del suo compagno. Non c’è voce che li richiami sarcasticamente, mentre il suo bacio si fa più profondo e meno ingenuo e la mano di Rocinante si sposta sul suo collo, il pollice che gli accarezza la linea dritta della mascella e sfiora la barba corta e ispida del pizzetto, tanto che Law comincia a chiedersi se quel pazzo non abbia montato su tanto casino per poi cambiare idea all’ultimo istante e decidere che gli interessa più giocare la parte del guardone.

È Rocinante il primo ad accorgersi che Doflamingo ha soltanto temporeggiato, quando sente il palmo della sua mano premersi nuovamente contro il suo, mentre si puntella e si spinge sopra di loro, sovrastandoli come un’ombra minacciosa.

«Ragazzo, dovresti imparare a chiedere le cose con più educazione o potrei offendermi» ghigna e Law sobbalza, perché la sua voce proviene da un punto così vicino al suo orecchio che si rende conto solo ora di quanto silenziosamente e rapidamente Doflamingo si sia spostato, fino a incombere sulla sua schiena. Dargli le spalle, forse, non è stata la migliore idea della serata.

«Ma per stasera ti perdono, perché sono di buon umore» gli concede, notando lo sguardo già allarmato di suo fratello minore, ed è l’unico gesto misericordioso che si permette di compiere fino alla fine di una serata che si prospetta incredibilmente lunga.

Non è la prima volta che si ritrovano tutti e tre assieme in una situazione simile e Law si aspetta le dita onnipresenti di Doflamingo, che spostano le sue mani sul petto e sul fianco di Rocinante, che afferrano la mano libera di quest’ultimo e se la portano sulla schiena, che tutto ordinano e dispongono come se stessero manovrando i fili di due obbedienti marionette. E per quanto lui non abbia alcuna voglia di obbedire, con quelle mani è costretto ad accordarsi, perché lo sanno indirizzare nei posti giusti, lì dove anche lui sa che il suo Cora-san sospirerà meglio e più a lungo.

Non sono solo le sue dita, tuttavia, ad allineare membra e ossa come se componessero un quadro. Ci sono le sue anche, ossute e sporgenti, che premono contro il suo bacino e lo fanno sprofondare fra le cosce magre e già schiuse di Rocinante, fanno strusciare il tessuto ruvido dei jeans contro il cotone spesso dei suoi pantaloni bianchi e gli rendono impossibile non cozzare contro il suo ventre, trattenendo a stento un sibilo fra i denti.

Law capisce di aver fatto un errore madornale a sfidare Doflamingo nel suo campo d’azione privilegiato, quando sente i suoi denti affondare nei muscoli tesi della sua spalla, scostando appena l’orlo della sua maglietta, e la sua lingua riprendere a sfiorargli la pelle. Se il sadismo c’è sempre tutto, non c’è più la distorta delicatezza trattenuta di qualche giorno prima. Questa volta l’uomo gioca da subito per sfinirlo e piegarlo sotto le sue carezze, come dimostrano anche le sue dita, che scivolano solleticandolo fra il suo petto e quello di Rocinante e scompaiono sotto il tessuto stropicciato della sua maglietta, tentandogli i muscoli tesi della pancia e affondandoci dentro tutti e cinque i polpastrelli. Lo tocca senza remora alcuna, stuzzicando in punta di dita prima un capezzolo e poi l’altro e poi risalendo oltre il plesso solare, fino a premere con l’indice alla base del suo collo, come se volesse schiacciargli la trachea.

È un timore che dura lo spazio di un istante, perché poi il suo palmo si apre tutto e si incolla al centro del suo petto e lo sostiene, spingendolo contro il suo torso, mentre la lingua vaga sulla sua nuca, solletica le vertebre, strappandogli un brivido che si ripercuote devastante fino alla base della sua schiena, e poi procede ad attaccare il lato ancora libero del suo collo. Sono manovre tanto insinuanti che Law si ritrova senza fiato dopo neanche cinque minuti da che quell’uomo ha cominciato a toccarlo e deve scuotere il capo più volte, per riprendersi dallo stato di grazia assoluta in cui sta sprofondando.

Doflamingo invece è già un passo avanti, esaltato dall’estrema sensibilità della sua nuova “scoperta” e con le dita della mano ancora intrecciata a quella di suo fratello sta disegnando linee invisibili sul suo dorso, messaggi senza voce che Rocinante riconosce immediatamente, ordini sussurrati che decide di seguire più per amore di Law che per fare un piacere al suo sadico fratello maggiore.

È così che il ragazzo si ritrova una mano dalle dita altrettanto lunghe, ma più pallide e gentili, che si inerpica sulla sua pancia e poi scivola in basso, per intaccare la chiusura dei suoi jeans e liberarlo dalla gabbia insopportabile del tessuto troppo stretto. Law rabbrividisce, quando lo scopre all’aria fredda della sera, ma è una sofferenza che dura poco, il tempo che il suo palmo grande si chiuda dolcemente su di lui, intrappolandolo in quel modo familiare e consolante che non allevia affatto la sua tensione, piuttosto la carica di ancora più anticipazione.

Doflamingo si affaccia alla sua spalla, gli occhiali ancora indosso, e si gode la scena di un Law senza fiato che incespica, tremando nella mano grande di suo fratello, e poi deglutisce rumorosamente, chinandosi in avanti e portandosi dietro anche lui, che non lo libera neanche per un istante del suo peso prepotente.

Gli lascia il tempo di riprendere un briciolo di lucidità, così che Law si ritrova a far scorrere le dita sui fianchi e sul petto di Rocinante in un movimento spaventosamente speculare a quello con cui una sola mano di Doflamingo gli sta scostando la maglietta e gli sta solleticando la schiena. Sente il corpo di Rocinante tendersi sotto il tocco alternato e preciso di tutti e dieci i suoi polpastrelli, per quanta precisione possa rimanergli in corpo mentre anche le dita del maggiore dei Donquijote scavalcano il bordo dei suoi boxer.

Gli conta le costole, segue il tracciato irregolare delle sue vene che pulsano al ritmo impetuoso dell’adrenalina che monta nel sangue, disegna il profilo delineato dei suoi muscoli e lo avverte sussultare flebilmente sotto le sue mani. E poi il suo Cora-san fa quella cosa bellissima che fa sempre, quando il piacere si fa più forte e chiunque altro comincerebbe a gemere: tace e schiude le labbra in un sorriso evanescente, il respiro che si fa più pesante e rumoroso, una variazione impercettibile che può apprezzare tutta soltanto se impara a non fare altrettanto rumore.

Law lo osserva, sente la mano di Doflamingo scoprirgli la schiena e la sua lingua seguire con una precisione straziante il tracciato scuro dei tanti tatuaggi sulla sua pelle, strappandogli un gemito che è costretto a ricacciare in gola a forza. Si morde un labbro quasi a sangue, mentre si impone di non trascurare il suo Cora-san per un solo istante, e le sue dita giocherellano con molta più impazienza del solito con la zip dei suoi pantaloni, prima di riuscire ad abbassarla completamente. Non ha il tempo di scavalcare l’elastico dei boxer, tuttavia, che la bocca di Doflamingo si posa sul suo fianco, nel punto in cui l’osso e l’orlo dei pantaloni si intersecano, e gli assesta un morso tanto profondo da strappargli un gemito sorpreso.

«Sei un ragazzo taciturno, Law» soffia contro la sua pelle umida, riprendendo a usare il suo nome, e poi aggiunge, prima di assestargli un altro morso «ma ce ne vorranno di anni, prima che tu impari a fare il _muto_ , come quel bastardo di mio fratello».

La punta della sua lingua si insinua nei solchi fra le costole, mentre Law è costretto a sfilarsi la maglietta con uno strattone scocciato, prima che gli finisca tutta arrotolata contro il collo. È l’unico già mezzo nudo in quell’intrico di gambe e braccia inverosimilmente lunghe e non gli va di fare la figura del novellino ma è un fatto che Doflamingo non gli lasci neanche il tempo di fare mente locale. Tutto ciò che può fare è andare a istinto, concentrarsi su Rocinante, premuto contro i cuscini scuri del divano, sul suo corpo desideroso di carezze, che lui è intenzionato a dargli tutte e anche subito. Prova a ignorare l’uomo alle sue spalle e si decide a far scivolare la mano più in basso: strattona lentamente pantaloni e slip e lascia che le sue dita giochino come fanno di solito, tormentando l’altro a tratti e regalandogli sospiri e brividi ogni volta che il suo pollice lo accarezza e sfrega con più forza. Per qualche istante pare persino che Doflamingo sia diventato solo un distante rumore di fondo, quel breve spazio di tempo che Law impiega per raggiungere la bocca di Rocinante e ricoprirla con la sua, in un bacio umido e soffocante che diventa uno scambio di sospiri sottili e quasi inudibili.

Law crede quasi di aver recuperato il controllo della situazione, nonostante la lingua e i denti che gli tormentano piacevolmente la schiena, quando due dita lunghe e scivolose si insinuano nel solco fra le sue natiche e gli spediscono una scossa elettrica su per la spina dorsale. Il contraccolpo è devastante, perché i fianchi di Law scattano in avanti e lui finisce per scontrarsi con Rocinante, con il suo ventre teso e con la sua mano, nocche sudate contro nocche sudate. Il contatto basta a strappargli un gemito che si perde sulle labbra dell’altro e Doflamingo se lo gode tutto, quel suono acuto, mentre in punta di polpastrelli viola la resistenza dei suoi muscoli tesi e sprofonda nel suo corpo fino alle nocche, pregustando un calore che non vede l’ora di avvertire con tutto se stesso.

«Sei così _soddisfacente_ , Law» sussurra, riempiendo il silenzio delle sue ben più taciturne controparti «tu reagisci facendo così tanto casino!» e poi ride, contento come neanche un bambino davanti all’abete la mattina di Natale. Law gli indirizza un insulto poco carino, tanto da guadagnarsi persino un rimprovero da parte di Rocinante, ma Doflamingo si limita ad afferrargli il polso della mano libera.

Prima che possa capire cosa sta succedendo, la lingua lunga dell’uomo si avvolge attorno all’indice e al medio, tortura le nocche, disegna l’orlo dei polpastrelli e si diverte a insistere lì dove l’inchiostro delle lettere spicca. È talmente scontata l’allusione contenuta in quel gesto, che nessuno dei presenti dovrebbe stupirsene, ma questo non significa che le manovre di Doflamingo non facciano effetto, così come il rumore umido della sua bocca, che succhia con una voracità a dir poco imbarazzante. Si separa dalle sue dita con uno schiocco rumoroso e soddisfatto e poi rivolge un irritante ghigno di superiorità al ragazzo, prima di esclamare un: «Non vorrai far male a mio fratello, Law? Non posso insegnarti tutto io, su».

Lo sta prendendo per il culo, letteralmente e metaforicamente, e per quante imprecazioni Law possa rivolgergli è pur sempre costretto a seguire il consiglio, mentre lascia i pantaloni di Rocinante a incastrarsi sopra le sue ginocchia, per darsi più spazio di manovra possibile.

Poi accade di nuovo. Come se fossero manovrate da fili, le sue dita affondano nella carne tesa e calda con la stessa, sadica lentezza che Doflamingo sta usando su di lui; si fanno avanti fino alle nocche e si ritirano indietro fin quasi a sparire allo stesso ritmo incostante. È inevitabile che lui e Rocinante comincino a reagire allo stesso modo, che il suo compagno inarchi deliziosamente la schiena quando intercetta il punto giusto nello stesso, medesimo momento in cui è lui a contorcersi, perché le dita di Doflamingo lo hanno toccato troppo a fondo e con troppa insistenza.

Law coglie quasi per caso, nel mezzo di quelle manovre concitate, la mano libera di Doflamingo afferrare di nuovo quella che Cora-san tiene abbandonata contro una sua spalla e stringerla forte e poi fare un gesto stranissimo, sollevando l’indice e l’anulare contemporaneamente e toccando le sue dita in un movimento speculare. Quella mossa quasi lo distrae e non ne comprende il senso, finché Rocinante non si stacca gentilmente dal suo viso e non posa le labbra su un lato del suo collo, e in un’intuizione estemporanea Law prevede la bocca di Doflamingo che si attacca sul lato rimasto scoperto. A quel punto è letteralmente intrappolato fra i loro corpi, fra quelle dita lunghe che lo violano e lo stringono forte, fra la camicia di seta bianca contro la sua schiena e il ventre teso di Rocinante, e lui vorrebbe stare zitto, anche solo per non dare soddisfazione al bastardo che gli incombe addosso, ma i gemiti rotolano fuori dalla sua gola prima ancora che riesca a serrare le labbra, mentre due lingue gli accarezzano i muscoli tesi del collo in una mossa spaventosamente affine.

«Law… ragazzo mio… non mi dire che stai già per venire».

Doflamingo si prende prevedibilmente gioco del suo smarrimento: al suo unico occhio non sfugge il modo in cui le dita di suo fratello ormai scivolano sulla pelle tesa e umida e come il corpo di Law si contragga meravigliosamente bene attorno alle sue dita, intrappolandole possessivamente. Nessuno lo ha ancora toccato, per quanto gli riguarda, ma non serve: lo spettacolo di quel corpo scuro e nervoso che sussulta contro quello assai più pallido e impacciato di suo fratello, la sensazione soddisfacente di _comandare_ i loro movimenti con la minima variazione di un gesto, lo fanno sentire onnipotente ed è una percezione che gli dà persino più piacere dell’atto stesso.

Adesso, però, comincia a diventare impaziente e i gemiti deliziosamente alti di Law, il palmo sudato di suo fratello stretto contro il suo, tutta quella miriade di piccole sensazioni secondarie bastano a imporgli un brusco cambio di rotta.

«Cosa… te lo fa pensare…?!» riesce a sibilargli Law in un lampo di improvvisa lucidità e poi è costretto a inspirare bruscamente, quando le sue dita lo abbandonano senza preavviso, lasciandolo desolatamente vuoto. Ecco, lui è molto più bravo e lancia più di un’occhiata in direzione di Rocinante, prima di liberarlo dalle sue dita, assicurandosi di essere il più delicato possibile.

Quello che segue è un complicato intrico di braccia, scontro di ginocchia e polpacci che scalciano per liberarsi di pantaloni, che hanno la bella pensata di appiccicarsi alla pelle sudata e fare resistenza. Questo almeno per quanto riguarda Law e Rocinante. Dietro di loro Doflamingo si dà da fare come se fosse una ballerina di burlesque o una vecchia diva del cinema, non saprebbero come stabilire il paragone, sanno soltanto entrambi che è imbarazzante il modo in cui si libera della camicia – rigorosamente mezza aperta, non importa che stagione dell’anno sia – facendola volare oltre il tavolino, in un baluginare di lustrini e paillettes. Law sospetta che il pazzo se ne faccia cucire un supplemento su tutti i vestiti ogni volta, perché sono decisamente troppe anche quelle che decorano l’orlo del suo orribile pinocchietto fucsia… eccolo che vola sulla poltrona.

«Che diamine è quella roba?!» sbotta all’improvviso ma non vuole saperlo davvero, mentre un pezzo di tessuto _rosa_ non meglio identificato fa il medesimo volo attraverso la stanza e atterra sul pavimento.

«Che domande, un tanga!» esclama lui trionfante e Law e Rocinante si scambiano un’occhiata sconcertata, chiedendosi se esistano davvero robe come tanga per uomini; e soprattutto chi gliel’ha fatto fare di far entrare un maniaco sessuale di quella risma in casa.

Il modo in cui Doflamingo si sfila gli occhiali da sole e ripiega le stanghette prima di riporli sul tavolino è invece più che cerimonioso, di una serietà fuori posto con l’atmosfera illogica in cui è sprofondata tutta la stanza. Al rumore lieve e secco della montatura di plastica bianca che tocca il legno, tuttavia, i suoi due compagni si irrigidiscono sul posto, il segno che da questo momento in poi il tempo di giocare è terminato.

«Law, insomma, ma qui devo fare tutto io o la smetti di startene con le mani in mano?» la voce di Doflamingo si sposta nuovamente nello spazio ristretto fra la mascella e il lobo, mentre cinque dita lunghe e impiastricciate impugnano saldamente Law e scivolano veloci, sollecitandolo ancora come se gli servissero ulteriori incoraggiamenti.

«Come… dove… quando hai tirato fuori il lubrificante?!» sbotta e la sua voce è un tripudio di note stridule ed esasperate, mentre cinque, sadici polpastrelli lo estenuano oltre ogni limite umanamente possibile e poco ci manca che venga seduta stante fra le gambe del suo Cora-san.

«Sono un uomo dalle mille risorse» ghigna lui compiaciuto e si abbandona a un sibilo soddisfatto, mentre replica su se stesso gli stessi movimenti con cui si sta prendendo amorevolmente cura di Law e della sua esasperazione.

«E tu non roteare gli occhi in quel modo!» borbotta contro la sua spalla, indirizzando uno sguardo indignato a suo fratello minore «Ringraziami che mi preoccupo così tanto del tuo culo, Rocs!» conclude ma non può dire che non si sia meritato il dito medio che Law gli rivolge, prima ancora che Rocinante possa fare una qualsiasi smorfia o tirargli uno dei suoi calci e mandarlo a gambe all’aria per il resto della serata.

Quando finalmente si ritrova liberato dalla sua presa, Law emette un sospiro basso, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo liquido e ansioso al suo compagno. Curiosamente il suo quasi-cognato non è il primo a farsi avanti o forse, no, non c’è niente di curioso, quello lì ci gode a guardarli. Lui lo ignora ostentatamente e d’altronde non è difficile avere occhi soltanto per il suo Cora-san: è sotto di lui, così pacato e tranquillo persino in una situazione del genere, le guance arrossate e le labbra umide che spiccano sulla sua pelle bianchissima, e Law si lambicca il cervello a chiedersi come faccia a sembrare così angelico e puro persino mentre sta per fare l’amore col suo compagno e _con suo fratello_.

È tutto così inverosimilmente assurdo che lui preferisce non porsi altre domande del genere e si limita a cercare il suo sguardo, finché non incrocia due iridi di ghiaccio liquide di piacere e di vergogna che lo invitano a non fermarsi, a continuare, ma solo se ne ha voglia ed è disposto a sopportare la seccatura che gli grava alle spalle. Law non ha nemmeno bisogno di annuire, si limita a sbattere le palpebre e chinarsi su Rocinante, in un bacio lento e profondo, che mima con le labbra e con la lingua tutto quello che si appresta a fargli.

Le sue mani intarsiate ed eleganti si agganciano ai suoi fianchi, i pollici che percorrono attentamente il rilievo appuntito delle anche, mentre si cala fra le cosce del suo Cora-san e prega con tutto se stesso di avere ancora abbastanza resistenza in corpo, anche se il solo pensiero di muoversi dentro di lui lo fa impazzire. Rocinante dal canto suo trattiene il fiato, mentre il ragazzo si spinge in avanti, lentissimo, affondando nel suo calore con una scrupolosità che ha del sadico, ma non glielo direbbe mai. Law sospira, digrigna i denti, e si spinge più a fondo mentre in una piacevolissima scarica elettrica si riversa lungo la sua schiena la consapevolezza che lo sguardo ghiacciato e morboso di Doflamingo è tutto su loro due, su come si incastrano, sulle ginocchia di Rocinante contro i suoi fianchi, sul suo bacino che spinge in avanti e lo costringe a intrappolarsi tutto fra le sue cosce, sui loro corpi troppo tesi e nervosi che trattengono e rimandano un piacere che non deve ancora arrivare.

«Mi sa che hai bisogno di una spinta d’incoraggiamento, Law» ridacchia Doflamingo e l’incanto si spezza, mentre le sue mani gli allargano le gambe e le sue dita affondano prepotenti nelle sue natiche, preparandosi la strada. Gli si ghiaccia il sangue nelle vene in un brivido violento, mentre Law lo sente avvicinarsi inesorabilmente alla sua schiena, ma quello che arriva è molto peggio e molto meglio di come se lo sarebbe aspettato.

Doflamingo è nell’ordine uno stronzo, un bastardo e soprattutto un sadico e c’è del sadismo raffinato, che sfora nella tortura, nel modo in cui gli si preme contro e si diverte a fargli avvertire tutta la consistenza di quello che prova per lui e sono sentimenti ben poco nobili ma molto prepotenti, a giudicare dal modo in cui Law inarca la schiena allarmato. E poi affonda, pianissimo, molto più di lui e non con l’intento di metterlo a suo agio, tutt’altro: è un movimento lento e insoddisfacente, che non fa che aumentare la sua frustrazione e la sua voglia, incredibilmente. È una serie di affondi torturanti, pieni del desiderio mal trattenuto di muoversi con molta più foga, che spingono Law ancora di più contro Rocinante e lo intrappolano completamente, dandogli solo la possibilità di ansimare e sperare di ottenere una soddisfazione, anche infima, nel più breve lasso di tempo possibile.

«Law…» sospira estasiato Doflamingo contro la sua spalla e suo fratello prega che non gli rivolga commenti imbarazzanti ma è una speranza vana, che si schianta come una nave contro gli scogli sulle parole successive.

«… hai davvero un culo fantastico, adesso capisco perché mio fratello ti tiene tanto stretto» ghigna e c’è una nota di perversa dolcezza nella sua voce, mentre si profonde in quel commento volgare e si becca come risposta il più sentito «Vaffanculo» che mai anima umana gli abbia rivolto. A quel punto si ferma, estremamente soddisfatto, godendosi tutto contro la pelle quel calore soffocante che ha pregustato per giorni e si sta rivelando sorprendentemente al di sopra delle sue aspettative. Ha i pollici ancora premuti contro la sua schiena e le unghie conficcate nei suoi fianchi, quando si china sul collo di Law e gli strappa un brivido violento, accarezzandolo in punta di lingua.

«Insomma, Law, devo fare tutto io?» sospira in un rimprovero che non ha nulla di serio e assomiglia piuttosto a un accondiscendente moto di pietà nei suoi confronti. Poi suo fratello gli tira una sonora tallonata contro il ginocchio e gli rivolge una smorfia che non è semplicemente infastidita, e Doflamingo si riscuote, rispondendogli in una linguaccia.

«Sì, sì, ho capito» bercia ma ci mette ancora qualche secondo, il tempo di ritrovare la mano che suo fratello ha lasciato abbandonata sul bordo del divano e stringerla. Solo a quel punto si considera soddisfatto e comincia a spingere.

Law deve vergognosamente ammettere che a questo giro gli è capitato ben poco da fare e tutto ciò che gli riesce è accordarsi al ritmo di chi si muove alle sue spalle e lasciarsi portare ma, a sua discolpa, c’è da dire che Doflamingo è dannatamente bravo in quello che fa – almeno in un simile frangente. Le sue spinte sono secche e profonde, vanno a scovarlo nei suoi punti più sensibili ma non insistono mai più di tanto, gli regalano scariche di piacere e poi gli negano ogni soddisfazione e lui si ritrova a emularle, infliggendo la stessa, piacevolissima tortura Rocinante, avvertendolo contrarsi attorno a lui e stringerlo fino a soffocare, mentre il suo respiro si fa erratico e rauco e gli occhi si socchiudono, seguendo il verso di quel movimento che gli brucia dentro e gli incendia ogni terminazione nervosa.

Nel balenio intermittente fra le palpebre che si strizzano e si socchiudono, Rocinante li vede entrambi, i loro volti contratti e concentrati sopra di lui, la bocca schiusa di Law che ansima e si stritola in gemiti soffocati, quella di suo fratello volgarmente aperta in un sorriso di pura soddisfazione. E poi vede il suo profilo aquilino che si sporge oltre la spalla scura e dritta del suo compagno, le sue labbra che catturano il suo ansimare sommesso, la sua lingua che gli solletica il palato e le sue dita che si stringono all’inverosimile attorno alle sue nocche.

Law per un istante si incanta a osservarli, quei due volti così simili e così diversi nei colori e nelle espressioni, che si baciano con la familiarità tenera e distorta di due fratelli che si conoscono da una vita e non riescono a funzionare come due fratelli normali dovrebbero. Poi si ricorda che Rocinante è il _suo compagno_ e non si trova schiacciato in mezzo a loro solo per produrre suoni inarticolati di semplice apprezzamento.

«Ehi!» sbotta, rifilandogli una gomitata nello sterno e Doflamingo ridacchia, staccandosi dalla bocca di suo fratello in un gemito di disappunto.

«Law, non essere impaziente, ce n’è anche per te!» gli soffia contro il viso, prima di afferrarlo alla nuca con la mano ancora libera e premersi sulla sua bocca in un bacio violento e prepotente.

Non lo ha mai baciato. In mesi di complicate e saltuarie triangolazioni notturne può aver allungato le mani su di lui in modi ben poco casti ma non gli ha mai ficcato la lingua in bocca, nemmeno per sbaglio. E se il suo primo impulso è di morderlo, per il vezzo di fargli dispetto, mentre la sua bocca si riempie del familiare sapore metallico del sangue, il bacio in cui Doflamingo lo sta conducendo è una perfetta replica del ritmo e dell’intensità con cui lo sta prendendo molto più in basso. L’effetto di quella doppia penetrazione è devastante sui suoi sensi, Law non può fare altro che gemere contro il suo viso e sciogliersi in una matassa di nervi formicolanti, e non c’è scampo al piacere che sta provando, perché se cerca di ignorare Doflamingo, c’è il corpo di Rocinante contro cui continuare a perdersi, le sue cosce strette contro i suoi fianchi, i muscoli tesi della sua pancia e il calore insopportabilmente piacevole in cui sta affogando.

Quando Doflamingo si decide a liberarlo e fargli riprendere fiato, c’è la sorpresa inaspettata dello sguardo di Rocinante fisso sul suo viso ad attenderlo. È un lampo minuscolo e fugace di purissima e profonda gelosia che attraversa le minuscole iridi cilestrine, così simili alle sue, e che lo fa sorridere di rabbia: se riesce a provocare un sentimento tanto contorto persino in un cuore tenero come quello di suo fratello, significa che dev’essersi affezionato _troppo_ a quel moccioso cresciuto bene… ed è per lui un raro piacere infilarsi a forza nella loro intesa.

«Law… non lasciare mio fratello in sospeso» sussurra alla fine, spostando la mano dalla sua nuca al suo polso e insinuando a bella posta le due mani fra i loro corpi sudati e premuti all’inverosimile uno contro l’altro. Rocinante sobbalza, avvertendo il palmo di Law e le dita di suo fratello carezzare e stringere la sua carne tesa e pulsante e poi un pollice sadico e insistente roteare contro la punta, mentre le altre dita guidano le nocche e il palmo ruvido del suo compagno, strappandogli un brivido che gli squassa la schiena e un singhiozzo che affiora sulle labbra, il massimo del rumore in cui possa mai prodursi uno come lui.

«Bravo, esattamente così… è il momento di… finire…» Doflamingo gli accarezza il lobo in una lappata irriverente, incoraggiandolo a continuare senza mai staccare la sua mano, e Law può solo gemere, perché di forza per tenergli testa non ne ha più. Il ritmo dei suoi affondi si fa feroce, profondo, finalmente appagante, si ripercuote nel suo ventre teso e sulle spinte che assesta a Rocinante, sempre più istintive, sempre meno calcolate. Law a quel punto vorrebbe solo morire e le dita gentili e tremanti del suo Cora-san sono sul suo mento, lo attirano in un bacio lieve e affannato che è un segnale da non ignorare, mentre contro la sua schiena Doflamingo lo incalza e non aspetta altro che la sua resa.

E alla fine Law si perde in una spinta profonda e instabile fra Rocinante e Doflamingo, talmente sopraffatto dal calore che lo circonda e lo pervade da non avere neanche fiato a sufficienza per esprimere tutto il piacere che prova, mentre si rilascia violentemente. È il suo corpo che si contrae e si rilassa bruscamente a far reagire entrambi i fratelli all’unisono: come in una brusca reazione a catena, Rocinante avverte Law riversarsi dentro di lui, caldo e impetuoso, e semplicemente espira, sporcando le sue dita e quelle di suo fratello in un sospiro di sollievo. Doflamingo si lascia andare a un più rumoroso «Ah sì», mentre i muscoli di Law lo intrappolano prepotenti e gli impediscono di muoversi più a fondo, e lui non se lo fa ripetere due volte, lasciando che tutta la pressione accumulata fino a quell’istante si sfoghi, svuotandosi completamente fra le sue cosce.

«C’era… c’era bisogno di venirmi dentro?!» è la prima frase che Law riesce ad articolare, prima ancora di riprendere fiato o rendersi conto di dove si trova e che ore sono.

«Ragazzo» esclama Doflamingo, districandosi con estrema calma dalle dita ancora sudate di suo fratello, e anticipa un ghigno malizioso «venire fuori è come fare una cubana senza la panna, non ha senso!».

«Doffy, questi… commenti imbarazzanti sono necessari?» lo richiama Rocinante, mentre suo fratello si sfila via senza troppe premure e si mette scomodamente a sedere. Ha così lo spazio per poter circondare il suo compagno con le sue braccia lunghe, in un abbraccio consolatorio e protettivo, e Law gli si rilassa contro, lasciandosi ammansire dalla carezza lenta delle sue dita nodose che districano le ciocche scure le une dalle altre, e poi è un bacio lieve che gli si posa sulla fronte sudata, spazzando via l’impressione imbarazzante di quell’ultima battuta.

Law però continua a sentirsi immensamente cretino: di certo non andrebbe a pregare in ginocchio Doflamingo di rifarlo ma mentirebbe se dicesse che è stata l’esperienza più noiosa e dimenticabile della sua vita. No, il bastardo ci sa fare per davvero e lui non è stato nemmeno in grado di dissimulare le sue reazioni per più di qualche misero secondo. Adesso si sentirà un gran conquistatore, tanto per cambiare.

«Bleah, quanta melassa!» commenta lui, neanche si fosse sentito chiamato in causa dai suoi pensieri, e osserva il modo in cui il moccioso e suo fratello se ne restano abbracciati, scambiandosi effusioni ben poco entusiasmanti dal suo punto di vista.

«Non te la fumi una sigaretta, eh, Rocs?» bercia, alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a rovistare in giro senza neanche un vestito addosso, tanto per offrire ai suoi due spettatori la panoramica completa di tutto quello che pensavano di essersi persi.

«Veramente a Law il fumo dà fastidio quindi solitamente evito» esclama Rocinante, recuperando il suo normale tono di voce, mentre Law si allontana lentamente da lui e si allunga verso il tavolino, per afferrare la camicia bianca di Doflamingo e tirargliela in testa… mancandolo per un soffio.

«E copriti, maledetto maniaco!» sibila stizzito e quello, per tutta risposta, abbandona il soggiorno sculettando di gran carriera verso la cucina.

«A me il fumo non dà fastidio, invece» ci tiene a sottolineare, tanto per ricordare al suo uditorio quanto rispetto abbia delle preferenze altrui.

Rocinante sbuffa flebilmente, mettendosi a sedere di fianco a Law e aiutandolo a recuperare dalla pila di vestiti ammucchiati in giro i suoi boxer neri a fantasia dorata di teschi.

«Stai bene, Law?» gli chiede, accarezzandogli piano i corti capelli sulla nuca, e Law gli rivolge un sorriso storto, annuendo.

«Il problema è che sto meglio di quello che speravo e non mi piace dare ragione a quel vecchio porco!» sbotta, stringendo i pugni contro le ginocchia, e già medita vendetta per il prossimo incontro perché, sicuro come il sole che sorge alla mattina, Doflamingo infesterà anche il loro prossimo sabato sera, sapendo che meraviglie si nascondono in quella casa.

«A chi hai dato del vecchio porco, eh, mocciosetto?!».

La voce roca di Doflamingo precede il suo ingresso nel soggiorno di pochissimi istanti e, quando Law e Rocinante si voltano, se lo ritrovano davanti orgogliosamente nudo che armeggia con un pacchetto di Pall Mall in una mano e un accendino di metallo, con sopra stampigliati dei cuoricini rossi, nell’altra. Law se ne accorge troppo tardi ma il suo quasi-cognato si è già assiso comodamente nello spazio vuoto che si è creato fra Rocinante e il bracciolo, accendendosi una sigaretta senza neanche premurarsi di rivestirsi.

«A te! E comunque siete stati tutti e due molto sleali» esclama Law all’improvviso, puntellandosi con un gomito sul bracciolo opposto del divano e fissando i due fratelli con uno sguardo sospettoso. Il suo Cora-san, prevedibilmente, sobbalza e arrossisce, già chiedendo scusa per non sa bene nemmeno lui cosa, mentre Doflamingo solleva il capo verso l’alto e sbuffa fuori una grossa nuvola di fumo, prima di porgere la sigaretta accesa a suo fratello.

«Che intendi? Che siamo stati slealmente bravi a farti godere?» se la ride, accavallando il tallone destro sul ginocchio sinistro e voltando completamente il capo per rivolgergli un sorriso sornione.

«No! Intendo che vi siete messi a fare il telefono senza fili mentre mi stavate addosso» borbotta, tormentandosi il pizzetto con la mano libera «Me ne sono accorto che ogni volta che gli prendi la mano usi le dita per comunicare. Non lo so se vi basate sul codice Morse o avete una serie di gesti concordati fra di voi… ma ho visto come gli picchiettavi le dita sul dorso e in che posizione le mettevi per dire a Cora-san cosa doveva farmi e quando farmelo».

Rocinante tossisce fuori fumo e saliva per la sorpresa e per poco non si strozza, mentre suo fratello gli ruba la sigaretta e si fa un altro tiro, lasciando che sia lui a scusarsi per entrambi.

«È vero… io e Doffy abbiamo sempre fatto così… non… non necessariamente a letto, era un modo per evitare di farci sentire da altri mentre ci passavamo informazioni… uhm… private… ma non volevamo prenderci gioco di te…».

«Oh, taglia corto! Fa tanto l’indignato ma fa la stessa cosa con te!» sbotta Doflamingo in una boccata di fumo che lo fa assomigliare in modo inquietante a un demonio e poi punta la mano che ancora stringe la sigaretta in direzione di Law.

«Quello che io faccio con le mani, tu lo fai con gli occhi! Voi due vi guardate di continuo, state sempre lì ad accordarvi su ogni mossa a botte di sguardi _intensi_. Ma non è colpa tua, ragazzo» replica, mettendo su un tono inquietantemente indulgente, mentre la sua attenzione si sposta su suo fratello.

«Se abbiamo a che fare con uno che si sigilla la bocca ogni volta che dovrebbe urlare, ci dobbiamo inventare un modo diverso di comunicare con lui… e possibilmente fare abbastanza silenzio da riuscire a sentire quei sospirini deliziosi che tira fuori quando meno te lo aspetti».

Rocinante, che si ritrova improvvisamente sotto l’osservazione di ben due paia d’occhi, arrossisce clamorosamente e ruba la sigaretta a suo fratello, nel tentativo di fare qualcosa che distolga l’attenzione dalla sua persona.

«Bah, può essere» sbuffa Law, guardando improvvisamente altrove, perché la sinistra e singolare capacità di osservazione che quell’uomo riesce a tirare fuori ogni volta che si parla delle sue abitudini a letto lo turba non poco.

Doflamingo approfitta della sua distrazione e allunga un braccio sulle spalle di suo fratello, che sta prendendo in quell’istante la sua seconda boccata di fumo. Gli picchietta appena contro la nuca e Rocinante si volta con uno sguardo interrogativo ma, prima che possa espirare, si ritrova la bocca coperta in un bacio improvviso, uno scambio lento e umido di sospiri e fumo che costringe entrambi a socchiudere gli occhi, mentre con le dita suo fratello gli sfiora il collo, giocherellando con i suoi riccioli biondi.

«Ehi, prenditelo dalla sigaretta, il fumo!» sbotta Law, tirando una tallonata al ginocchio di Doflamingo e costringendolo a staccarsi di malavoglia dalla bocca di suo fratello.

«E non essere geloso» ridacchia lui, riprendendosi la sigaretta ormai ridotta a metà «Dopo ce n’è anche per te, non ti preoccupare» conclude, sporgendosi nella sua direzione con un sorriso ben poco casto a piegargli gli angoli della bocca.

A quel punto è Rocinante a scostarlo, gentilmente ma fermamente, dall’oggetto della sua attenzione ed esclamare sommessamente: «Per stasera ne ha avuto più che abbastanza» mentre Law gli rivolge un sorrisetto arrogante e un poco educato ma comprensibilissimo dito medio.

E Doflamingo vorrebbe pure dargli ragione, perché davvero quella sera ha ottenuto molto più di quello che sperava, ma non è nella sua natura accontentarsi, è troppo avido per conoscere il significato di una parola del genere. E poi piove e tira vento e lui non ha alcuna voglia di mettere piede fuori dalla porta e bagnarsi le piume così presto, né trascorrere il resto della serata attaccato a una sigaretta e sprecare tutto il potenziale chiuso in quel soggiorno.

«Ma come, Rocs! Credevo che al ragazzo andasse di _farmela pagare_. Scommetto che in questo momento ha proprio tanta voglia di punirmi e ristabilire la… supremazia» argomenta, schioccando rumorosamente la lingua contro il palato, la voce che si carica già di aspettativa.

Rocinante e Law si scambiano una lunga occhiata perplessa, un fittissimo botta e risposta in cui il più grande cerca di convincere il più giovane a non farsi salire il sangue alla testa e cascare, di nuovo, nelle provocazioni di suo fratello. Se c’è qualcosa in cui Doflamingo è un maestro, d’altronde, è sfinire le persone fino a convincerle a fare quello che vuole.

E loro due lo sanno fin troppo bene.


End file.
